Abducted
Allegiances BeechClan Leader: Faststar - ginger and white tabby tom with yellow eyes Deputy: Ravenstorm - black tom with green eyes Medicine Cats: Quietriver - gray she-cat with blue eyes Apprentice, Bouncepaw (ginger she-cat with blue eyes) Warriors: Indigoeyes - gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes Apprentice, Ashenpaw (gray she-cat with yellow eyes) Echobreeze - ginger she-cat with amber eyes Shrewpool - brown tom with amber eyes Puddlespots - black and white tom with blue eyes Apprentice, Frozenpaw (white she-cat with green eyes) Dogclaw - brown tabby tom with green eyes, former loner Stonestorm - gray tom with yellow eyes Apprentice, Smallpaw (ginger she-cat with blue eyes) Whitetail - white she-cat with pink eyes Apprentice, Brownpaw (brown tom with green eyes) Shadeslip - white she-cat with blue eyes and black paws Apprentice, Cloudpaw (white tabby she-cat with green eyes) Queens: Moonflower - gray she-cat with amber eyes (mother to Mintkit, a gray and white tabby she-kit with green eyes, Yellowkit, a ginger tom-kit with amber eyes, and Jaggedkit, a gray tom-kit with green eyes) Bayleaf - pale brown she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Snowkit, a white she-kit with unopened eyes, Dewkit, a gray tom-kit with unopened eyes, Tigerkit, a small brown tom-kit with unopened eyes, and Prairiekit, a brown tom-kit with unopened eyes) Cherrytail - reddish she-cat with blue eyes, former loner (expecting kits) Elders: Wolffoot - gray tom with yellow eyes Thornfur - brown tom with blue eyes Burnheart - ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes and no tail Chapter One "May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Talltree for a clan meeting!" Faststar's voice jolted Mintkit from her nap. She leaped out of her nest and dashed towards the hollow tree's entrance. Yellowkit bumped into her and tumbled backwards, while Mintkit fell on her face. "Ow!" she shouted. "Yellowkit, you're a mouse-brain!" Mintkit got to her feet. She gasped at what she saw on the ground. "Mom!" Moonflower padded towards her. "Oh! You lost your last kitten tooth, Mintkit!" Mintkit glared at Yellowkit. "He made me fall on my face!" But Moonflower simply nudged Mintkit towards the entrance. "Let's not miss the ceremony, dear." Mintkit walked towards the Talltree so she could get a good view. Moonflower sat down beside her, and crazy Yellowkit and Mintkit's other brother, Jaggedkit, sat down on the other side of Moonflower. "I, Faststar, leader of BeechClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." At this point, Yellowkit and Jaggedkit were talking loudly, but Mintkit managed to zone them out. "Ashenpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Ashenpaw nodded. "I do," she declared. Faststar continued. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Ashenpaw, from this moment you will be known as Ashenfoot. StarClan honors your courage and intelligence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of BeechClan." As Faststar rested his muzzle on Ashentail's head, she licked his shoulder. Faststar then named Smallpaw Smallmorning. "Ashentail! Smallmorning! Ashentail! Smallmorning!" BeechClan called out. As Mintkit cheered for the new warriors, she daydreamed about when she would be standing on the Talltree, listening to the clan calling out her name.